On The Other Side of the Mirror
by Googlepuss
Summary: Once at the Convent, Alanna can't be sure this is really how things were really meant to turn out. Visions of what SHOULD have been aren't helping. I KILLED JON!!!
1. One Small Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Maude (but I did make up her last name), Thom, Alanna, Coram, Lord Alan or Chubby. I do, however own the Messenger, Salina and Aunt Miranda. I am not getting paid any money for this. My idea/plot is, as far as I know, original and mine.  
  
  
  
A messenger hurried up to the door of the woman's chambers, the wax sealed envelope already in his hand. The door opened revealing a middle aged woman standing in the doorway, looking surprised at her late night visitor.  
  
"Maude Alandra?" he asked,  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Your mother has taken ill, and the healers fear this may be her last illness. Your sister wishes you to go, to be with them at her last moment."  
  
Maude hesitated. She had promised Lord Alan to travel with Alanna to the Convent of the Mother of Mountains in three days time. But surly the man would understand. He knew the importance of saying goodbye to loved ones.  
  
"I'll be ready by dawn."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thom and Alanna of Trebond looked impeccably alike. They both had red hair, stubborn chins and slight figures. They even had eyes of the identical shade of violet, something that unnerved many. This likeness could, however, be easily explained. They were identical twins, and right now they were both in fits of anger and frustration.  
  
"The palace!" yelled Thom, banging the wall with his ten-year-old fist. "I don't want to be a knight!"  
  
"So I guess you'd prefer to learn about sewing, dancing and flirting!?! " Alanna yelled back, disgusted. "I don't care if I'm a noble girl, I don't want to live a life of giving birth and flirting!"  
  
"The men at the palace do nothing about magic. They don't care that it's a person's strongest point, the one thing that can save him when all else has failed."  
  
"Sit up strait, Alanna. Don't slurp, Alanna. Don't have fun, Alanna. Don't try and be who you really are, Alanna."  
  
"WHY can't I go to the City of Gods?" cried Thom, "I can't do that other stuff!"  
  
Alanna gave a short, hollow laugh. "If you were the girl, you could." Her eyes widened. "Thom, that's it!"  
  
"What's it?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Tomorrow, when father gives us the letters, change them! Write we're twin boys, and-"  
  
"Forget it." Thom cut off his sister. "We'd need someone's help and there's no way Coram would agree. If Maude weren't with her mother, then maybe. But it will never work."  
  
Both twins went to bed exhausted from their anger, though neither slept much. Each had a head full of worries, doubts and fury.  
  
Alanna left her bed for a glass of water, and found herself staring into the low burning fire.  
  
Three figures bent over a swirling green and purple fire, their hands thrust into its depths. In the fire emerged a hazy picture of a city made of seamless black stone…  
  
Alanna shook her head to clear it, and went back to bed, the image before the fire forgotten, replaced once more by her distress about the coming day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silently, Alanna made her way to the stables lugging her bags to be put on the pack mule. She had made them as heavy as the space inside allowed, a form of protest. She didn't care that the mule had had nothing to do with the decision she go to the Convent, she only knew it would be harder on Coram this way. If he had said something to Lord Alan, talked to him about what Alanna really wanted, had wanted since she could draw a bow, she might not be here now.  
  
Thom was already there, and by the looks of things Chubby had already thrown him. Somehow that pony had always been able to tell Thom and Alanna apart, and he always tried to throw Thom.  
  
Alanna shook her head. Whoever had had the bright idea to give Chubby to Thom had another thing coming.  
  
"Alanna, what are you wearing?" cried a high pitched voice, "That's no way for a Lady to dress! Go and change immediately!" Salina pointed back towards the door. As Maude had left to be with her dying mother three days before hand, this irritable woman would be riding to the City of the Gods with her. Alanna didn't think she could stand the two-day ride to the City, with her constant complaining and nit-picking.  
  
Slowly, she wandered back up to her room and pulled out the oldest and most ragged, ill-fitting dress she could find. She hadn't worn the dress in three years, when their Aunt Miranda had come for a week. Even then she had hated it, and had accidentally on purpose spilt a dark red cordial all down the front. The large stain still lingered in the now pale pink fabric even after hours of effort by the maids.  
  
Now she pulled it over her head where it hung a good 20cm above the floor rather than the ankle length it been originally. Just so Salina wouldn't complain, she pulled a cloak over herself to hide it.  
  
As she left, she saw the mirror out of the corner of her eye. Reflected on the bright surface was a person with cropped copper hair. Thom! But what-  
  
Alanna turned to look straight at the mirror, and saw a ten year old girl wear a long cloak and a shocked look. But her reflection hadn't been here a moment ago…  
  
Blaming it on a trick of the light, she turned and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N So, what do you think? If you have any suggestions, please tell. I love constructive criticism. And NO, this NOT your average hunky dory it's all good, with my sword skills and my best friend convent story. It is NOT all good in Tortall. Well, it won't be soon anyway.  
  
A/N Just a bit of trivia. Did you know that originally, the Song of the Lioness was published a book for adults (but I haven't actually been able to find it) and in it, Alanna married Jon? There was just one problem, Tamora Pierce thought, Alanna wasn't happy. So she re-wrote it as a young adult quartet and put Alanna with George. 


	2. Twisted Paths

A/N: OK, here I am again. I've been bored in maths, so I wrote some more.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one you recognise (in this chapter I hope it's just Alanna and Coram). I'm getting no money from doing this.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Alanna! What scrappy handwriting! And that is not the proper format for a party invitation!" The priestess looked with disgust at Alanna's messy blotted page. Of course, Alanna knew this was incorrect. She even knew the correct format, and her handwriting was usually tight and neat. But frankly, she didn't want to learn this. She had played the idiot when she first arrived, and had had to relearn reading and writing. Now that they were reasonably satisfied with her abilities, she had been placed in the most junior class to learn this rubbish.  
  
"Pay attention!" the priestess slapped her across the back of the hand. Alanna looked at the woman. "Great Merciful Mother!" gasped the priestess backing away from Alanna. The other girls crowded around to see what had their teacher so horrified. As soon as they saw her face, they made for the wall. One screamed.  
  
"What?" Alanna asked grumpily. Her eye was hurting, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with the silliness of these people.  
  
The priestess had reached the wall now. From it she took a mirror and handed it to the girl closest to her. The girl gulped, and walked slowly toward Alanna, to give her the mirror.  
  
"Well? Look in it." She prompted when Alanna just held it. Alanna sighed and lifted the mirror.  
  
Her eye was a bruised and bloody mess, gradually getting worse as she watched it. Her lip split on it's own, and began to bleed sluggishly.  
  
Alanna's eyes blurred and she collapsed. A boy's face leered up in front of he, laughing maliciously.  
  
"Next time I tell you to clean my tack, you'll do it." And with that he walked out of the stable door.  
  
Stable?  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke in a bed that was not her own, in a room she did not recognise.  
  
"I'll tell th' lads ye're ill." Said a familiar voice. Alanna looked up.  
  
"Coram?" she asked as the figure walked out the door, for she was certain that was the man who had been in the room.  
  
A moment later the door opened again. "Coram?" she asked again, sitting up.  
  
"Coram?" said the woman in the doorway with mild amusement in her voice. "You must be mistaken child. You're in the healers wing at the convent, and I'm Nurse Angela, remember me?"  
  
"But this isn't." Alanna had started to say this wasn't the healers, but as she looked around, she realized this was indeed the convent healers wing. The only problem was, this was defiantly not where she had woken up.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: Who was that boy? Was Coram really there? Or is this just a strange fairytale about cross dressers? No, that would be my other fic. You know how to find out! Click the button down there and review!  
  
I want suggestions. I know roughly where this is going, but if you know what should come next, tell me please!  
  
No, she hopefully will NOT end up at court looking for a hubby.  
  
Oh, and in the next chapter, I think someone might die.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Temptress  
  
White-Wolf  
  
Lady Alison  
  
Skywalker 


	3. With the Prince

"Prince Jonathon? Your Highness?" Timon was running across the practice courts where Prince Jonathon, Gareth of Naxen, Raoul of Goldenlake and Alex of Tirragen were practicing staff fighting.  
  
Jon looked up from re-adjusting his grip on the shaft of wood. Timon looked flustered and worried. "Yes?"  
  
"The King wants to see you, now, in his chambers. He says it's urgent."  
  
Jon looked questioningly at Gary, but he only shrugged so Jon handed over his staff and followed Timon.  
  
~  
  
Jon knocked on the door. "Come in." came the flat voice from inside. He pushed open the door and found his father sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Oh, it's you Jon."  
  
"Timon said you sent for me."  
  
"Yes." Roald paused. "Have you heard of the sickness in the city? The. what are they calling it. the sweating sickness?" Jon nodded. The pages were no longer allowed into the city in a futile attempt to keep the sickness from the palace. He had heard that the dead were just piled into carts and 'disposed of'. "Well. it's come. it's here."  
  
"It's in the palace?"  
  
"Yes. there's something else. Lianne.  
  
"Mother is sick?"  
  
Roald nodded gravly. "This fever is like none anyone has seen before. Duke Barid came as soon as we knew, but this sickness drains a healers magic."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, but I think she's sleeping now."  
  
Jon walked quickly through the suite of rooms to the bedroom at the back. His mother lay in a sweat soaked bed, shivering despite the warmth of the room. Duke Barid, chief of the palace healers, was resting in a chair in the corner of the room. Suddenly harsh coughs ripped through the Queens chest, and Barid hurried toward her. Jon quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
~  
  
"How are you doing, Raoul?" Alex asked, concern on his dark face. It was rare occasion nowadays for Raoul, Alex, Gary, Francis and Jon to be together, and even now it was crowded around a sickbed.  
  
"So-so." Raoul replied. "I had a visit from Alan The Ghost," he said, smiling.  
  
"Where do you think he comes from?" asked Francis. "It could be something to do that page. What's his name? The one with the purple eyes who just sits in his room."  
  
"Thom of Trebond" Gary supplied. "You could be right. Alan never appeared until Thom arrived, and they're identical in looks."  
  
"You know, at first I thought it WAS Thom, that he was just fooling around or something, but they're very different, Thom of Trebond and Alan the Ghost, aren't they," commented Jon.  
  
"I guess we'll never know who he really is. Or maybe it should be was. Maybe he was a page who died or something, and is haunting the palace now," speculated Alex.  
  
"That can't be right. Why would he have come just recently, rather than when he died? He can't have been killed recently, or we'd have heard of it," countered Francis.  
  
Just then the healer attending Raoul entered the room. "What's all this then? You boy's had best run along. We don't want anymore sick. Especially you Your Highness," he said, bowing to Jonathon.  
  
"Go on," Roaul sighed. "I'll be alright." The four boys took one last look at their friend before leaving the room as the healer went to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know I said I'd kill someone, but it took me so long to write. I'm going to put the Jon part up in too chapters, the next one is the death.  
  
In the next chapter, should I put a bit to explain exactly what is going on? Or should I leave you to work it out yourselves. Tell me in your reviews. Long reviews make me feel luved. *hint hint*  
  
We put this in the Weakest Link too, but we desperately need ideas for The Path of Hope. It's a dying fanfic. Please read it and tell us what you think we could do with it.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Dragon queen: Ok, fraternal twins then. I'm a nitpicker too.  
  
White-Wolf: Thank you so much!  
  
Elspeth: Good idea, but you've misinterpreted it. Defiantly misinterpreted it.  
  
Karly-ann134: I love it when people review all the chapters! I love your idea. I'm gonna try and use that one!  
  
Witchchild: Thanks heaps!  
  
Darkflare: :] :) :D  
  
Till nextime then.  
  
~Googlepuss 


	4. Falling into Death

Disclaimer: Nip. I dun own it.  
  
I've decided to do a quick summary as to what's happening. Basically, (as you know) Alanna went to the convent. But in the whole general scheme of things she was SUPPOSED to go to go to the palace. So there's sort of two time lines running, one where she's at the palace, and one where she's at the convent. Like parallel universes. But the two are sort of overlapping, in the form of Alanna's 'flashes' (eg, when she looked in the mirror in chap 1, she saw herself in the other world, just after Maude had cut her hair) and things like Alan the Ghost (understandably, it's happening worse to Alanna). The two universes can't exist at the same time. Anyone see a problem there?  
  
Okay, on to the story!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Jon snuggled down further into the soft armchair. This was the fourth hour of his vigil beside his mothers sick bed, not counting the time he sat here yesterday, and the day before. He had been here since the death of his friend Francis, and he felt guilty. He hadn't been with Francis, not until his passing. He didn't want to make that mistake with his mother too. She was finally starting to show some form of improvement, and it looked like the fever had almost passed from the city. Fewer were falling ill, and those who were ill healed sooner.  
  
The door opened, and Duke Barid entered. He looked tired, but better than when Jon had last seen him. "Your Highness? Your still here?" Jon nodded without speaking. "I think you should take a break. Go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. I'll sed someone straight away if there's any change."  
  
Jon smiled gratefully. "Thankyou, Your Grace."  
  
Once outside, Jon shivered. It was much colder out here than in the sick room. He shivered again, and started to head down to the kitchen.  
  
He didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he made sure he took a route not used by many. He was breathing much harder than usual, and something got caught in his throat. He coughed to try and clear it, but it wouldn't budge. (A/N Don't you just hate that feeling?) He coughed again, and again, and found he couldn't stop. He was coughing for a good minute before he got himself under control again. Blaming it on the dustiness of these unused passages, he continued on.  
  
Jon had only walked another 100m when dizziness overtook him and he collapsed.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
"Gohvy, did Prince Jonathon come down here?" Duke Barid asked the cook. "I sent him down to get something to eat, but he should have been back by now."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him all day. Check with the other servants though. Maybe they gave him something. He might have gone too see his friends after that. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Gohvy assured Barid.  
  
But none of the others had seen Jon either. Barid was just about to check Gohvy's other theory when Timon found him.  
  
"Your Grace!" cried Timon, "His Grace the Duke of Naxen found Prince Jonathon, collapsed in a back corridor. He sent me to find you immediately, and carried him to his room. We fear it's the fever."  
  
Duke Barid turned dead white, and ran for the pages wing.  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Alanna was sitting in her room, starting a letter to Thom. She planed to ask him what was happening in the city, but she had to sound casual about it. It could be nothing, but since early March, she had been having visions, flashes, even more so than usual. She couldn't explain them, no one could. But since that time they had all been about the same thing. A sickness of some form, in the city and the Royal Palace. Many who she felt she knew had become ill, and many had died as well.  
  
She sighed, and dipped her pen into the ink pot. Just then, the door opened and in came two men, Coram, and another she did not know the name of. As Coram was at the palace with her brother, she assumed this was one of those vision things that had plagued her since her arrival at the Convent.  
  
"Alan," called the one Alanna didn't know.  
  
Coram's voice was gentle. "Th' prince took sick last night. He's callin' for ye."  
  
"How is he?" she asked  
  
"Bad."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
It was a few hours latter, in the needlework room, when it happened. Alanna had been feeling faint and worn out all afternoon, ever since the visit from Coram.  
  
The needlework room was large, with comfortable armchairs spread before the large open fire. Alanna had chosen an out of the way chair near the burning logs. She was struggling with a particularly difficult stich, when something /pulled/ at her Gift.  
  
Alanna looked up from the cloth to see the air directly in front of her glitter with a dim purple light that steadily grew brighter, signs she recognised as the beginnings of a large spell, the kind that is just pulled out of thin air. Such magical workings were dangerous, and costly the person who cast them. Her nose itched, as it often did when she first called upon her magic. The only problem was, she HADN'T called on her Gift. Not at all.  
  
Ignoring Alanna's mental protests, her magic continued to flow from her body, filling the flames of the fire and turning them a deep amethyst. Her body got up and walked to the fire, following the magical stream that was still flowing from her, and leaving all sensible thought behind her. It was replaced by a sudden urgency, and a terrible fear for someone called Jonathon. The tiny part of her brain that was still thinking rationally could think of no sensible reason for doing what she did next. Not even a reason that didn't make sense. All she knew was that the next step was to put her hands into the fire, as Maude had done when she tried to See in the fire for Alanna and Thom, in what seemed like another lifetime. The rational part of her brain DID however realize that had never happened in her lifetime.  
  
The watching girls gasped as they realized what was happening at the fire. Alanna was filling with purple fire. It flowed into her skin, cramming into every little corner of space until she glowed from within with a sparkling violet light. Alanna screamed in pain, trying to vent some of the energy building up inside her.  
  
Alanna pulled away from the hold of the fire, and the light dimmed slightly. None of the girls or women could risk going near her though; they instinctively knew it would be fatal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Courtiers and priests of the Dark God crowded Jonathon's room. The air was heavy with incense and filled with chants and prayers for the dying. Jonathon himself lay in his bed, crying out as his dreams attacked him. He was calling for a person named Alan, desperation in his thin voice.  
  
It was by sheer luck that no one was injured in what came next. Coincidence that no one was standing by the fire at that moment. All of a sudden, there was a white hot flare of purple light, jumping from the flames, growing in strength as it moved toward the Prince. A fiery hand extended from the depths of the light, reaching out toward him and taking his hand.  
  
"Jonathon," called a voice, a woman's voice speaking from eternities away. "It's time to come home. Jon."  
  
The fire began to flow into Jonathon as well, filling both the prince and the form next to him.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Alanna was drifting in a dark place, a well, and all around her she heard the cries of doomed souls. Some how, she knew where this was. It was the Edge, the place between Life and Death.  
  
Far below her, near the bottom, was a boy. He was far gone, all life about to leave him.  
  
Although she didn't know him, a sudden anger welled up inside her. She dove down into the shadowy depths to try to get to him. She reached out her hand, but he was too far away.  
  
'NO!' she thought fiercely. 'I wont let them take him!'  
  
But as she watched, stretching toward him, she felt something snap. She felt it inside her, rather than physically, and the boy at the bottom of the well faded away into nothingness.  
  
Without warning, the hold the magic had taken on her released itself and she fell back into the needlework room.  
  
She tottered, unsteady on her feat for a moment. In a voice that quavered with fear and exhaustion, she whispered more to herself than to those around her. "He's gone. Jonathon is gone." And with that she collapsed into a dead faint.  
  
***~***~***~***  
  
A/N: Wow. That chapter was long. 5 pages! It's probably my favourite so far. Not that I hate Jon or anything, but that was really cool. What did you guys think?  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Lady Arianna: Wow thanks! And you sorta had the right idea.  
  
bblonde07: :D  
  
hoppuschick182: Okay.  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark: I wouldn't call Search for the Six a "futile attempt". I like it. But then, my 30 something reviews told you that already. He he.  
  
PixiePrincess: I like being confuzeld. :)  
  
Devilkitti8: I know, but this thing doesn't write itself, so I have to make the time.  
  
Xelena: I think it's going to end before she gets to the palace, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
Maria: Guess what? If u add a t and a n to your name, u get my name!!!  
  
Black Rose: Thickening like cream!  
  
(lia): Thanks!  
  
Wigstar: :D:D  
  
Now I have just two more things to do. First one, if you read my A/N's, please include the word Adaminaby in you review. It's a thing that I got from RoseFyre to see how many people actually read authors notes. If you don't know what Adaminaby is, and want to, you'll have to read next time, and I'll tell you then! If you want to find out yourself, here's a hint: find a very large atlas.  
  
The next and last thing is an advertisement. The Path of Hope has officially died of Plot Cancer, and Anita can't think of any way to revive it. But it IS a very good idea with a great opening. We'd like someone to take over writing it. It's about Kel, if she said no to probation and returned to the Yamani Islands with her parents. There's also a plot against the Yamani Tortallan alliance and a Roger wannabe. It also comes with six and a bit chapters (not posted on ff) that you can re do if you want. If your interested, please say so in your review, and we'll send you a copy via e-mail. But please DON"T START RIGHT AWAY!!! We want to look at your work first. If your still interested after you've read it, e-mail us and then we'll choose someone based on your other work. We'll have chosen someone by December 1.  
  
~Toodles! 


	5. Awakening

A/N I'm basing one of my new characters on someone I know. Well, three somebodies, actually. I used Bridget's first name, Kirby's last name (as the fief) and Carla's looks. Please don't get mad at me, peoples.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you recognise belong to TP. Bridget? Well, Bridget, Kirby and Carla own themselves, but I own the mushed together version  
  
^^~^^~^^~^^~^^  
  
Bridget ran to the girl who had collapsed near the fireplace. All traces of the sparkling amethyst fire that had filled her was now gone, and her final words before she blacked out echoed in Bridget's head. "He's gone. Jonathon is gone." But she could not ponder that now.  
  
Everyone knew about Alanna of Trebond, and her mysterious injuries. Bridget had even been in the same room as her when something broke her arm. But no one had ever mentioned magic of any sort before.  
  
Bridget knelt beside the unconscious girl and felt her forehead, investigating with her healing Gift. Alanna was hot to touch, far hotter than she could have been naturally, but cooling fast. Bridget examined her further, and found something she could only describe as ugly and black. It was deep inside, in Alanna's inner self, but it hadn't taken hold yet. Bridget burnt it away.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Nurse Angela walked calmly in. "What's she gone and done to herself now?" questioned the woman. She talked like she almost believed Alanna had done this to herself!  
  
"What do you mean, 'What has she done to herself'? Alanna was attacked by magic, magic she /obviously/ had no control over." Bridget stated coldly.  
  
"Popycock. She's done this before. All she wants is an excuse -"  
  
"What is going on here?" asked a calm and powerful voice. "Who saw what happened? Bridget of Summerell?"  
  
Bridget should have stood and curtseyed to the First Daughter, but she felt it more important to be here by Alanna, in case she woke. "Everyone was doing their needlework in this room. Alanna of Trebond was sitting there," Bridget pointed to the now vacant chair. "When suddenly the air in front of her started shimmering, sort of purple, making a line between her and the fire. She got up, but it didn't really look like she wanted to, you know what I mean? Like part of her was doing something the other half didn't want to. Anyway, she knelt before the fire, which had turned purple from the magic, and put her hands in the fire. It was like the fire flowed into her, and she turned violet. I think it was then that she screamed. No one could go near her, they would have burned to death. She managed to break the hold the fire had on her and moved away from it. Then she just - stood there. But it was like she was empty, like her soul was somewhere else. She was like that for I don't know how long, and then she just came out of it. The purple colour left her, and she spoke, and then she fainted."  
  
"What did she say?" asked the First Daughter. Gently she added, "It could be important."  
  
"Just two sentences; 'He's gone. Jonathon is gone.' I don't know who Jonathon is though."  
  
"Mother Charmaine, this is just silly," protested Nurse Angela. "Alanna of Trebond dose these things to herself, doubtless she just thought to give us a scare, and went a bit too far. She'll wake up in no time."  
  
The First Daughter looked at Nurse Angela. "Did /you/ see what happened?"  
  
"Well, no, but I-"  
  
"So how is it that you are so sure of what happened?"  
  
Nurse Angela turned red and mumbled something under her breath, but the First Daughter took no notice.  
  
"Dose anyone else who saw it have anything else to add?" asked the First Daughter,  
  
"Well, the magic was violet coloured, the same colour as Alanna's Gift," commented a girl with midnight black hair. "And what ever it was, it wasn't a planned spell. I'm almost sure it was the kind great mage's make up on the spot."  
  
"In that case we'd best take her to the Mithran healers. They might be able to better grasp what has happened." The First Daughter scooped Alanna up in her arms - she was a lot stronger than she looked - and beckoned to Bridget and the girl with the midnight hair. "You two should come with me - we might need you to explain to the Mithran's what happened."  
  
************  
  
Three days latter, Alanna still hadn't woken up. It was like she was in a coma, and the Mithran healers deemed it too dangerous to leave her alone, in case she stopped breathing. If no one was near by when that happened, the patient died in a few minutes. (A/N I'm putting this in here so people will read it. Please read the top and bottom Authors Notes, okay? Otherwise, what's the point of writing them? And I talk about stuff of importance, so there.) So because they were training as healers and had no other duties except for classes, Bridget and the girl with the black hair - whose name turned out to be Paula of K'taina - got that duty most of the time.  
  
Paula was reading a book at Alanna's bedside, listening to her steady breathing, when Bridget burst through the door.  
  
"There's a messenger from Corus in the courtyard! The Mithran Healers sent me to get you right away." She told Paula.  
  
"Why? What have we got to do with it?" asked Paula.  
  
"I don't know, but come on!"  
  
"What about Alanna?"  
  
"James is coming. There he is. Hurry up James!" she called behind her, and the two girls ran off.  
  
In the courtyard, they found the messenger, the Head Mithrans and the First Daughter. The First Daughter beckoned to the two girls. "Girls, do you know what happened in Corus three days ago at the exact moment Alanna was attacked?" she asked.  
  
Bridget and Paula shook their heads.  
  
"His Highness Prince Jonathon died of the sweating sickness." She let that sink in before asking, "What was it that Alanna said before she collapsed?"  
  
"He's gone. Jonathon is gone." Bridget replied. It had been echoing through her mind for days, and all of a sudden it made sense. "So... Alanna /knew/ when Prince Jonathon died? How?"  
  
"That's a question we'd all like an answer to, I think."  
  
Bridget and Paula walked slowly back up to the room, discussing how Alanna could have known the Prince died. Maybe it /had/ just been coincidence, but that didn't seem very likely.  
  
They were continuing their conversation in the room, when there was a small groan from the bed. Both girls spun immediately to see Alanna's eyes flutter open as she struggled to sit up.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Alanna felt... grey. Weary. It was an effort just to open her eyes, but she made herself do it. Standing in the room with her were two blurry figures that were slowly becoming clearer. They heard her trying to move and hurried over. They were both girls about her age. The taller of the two had white blonde hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were green brown (A/N Carla describes them as "scum coloured". See A/N at top of page) and she was very slim and skinny. /Rather like a stick,/ thought Alanna, /tall and thin and pale/. The other had light brown skin, probably from a southern fief where some Bazhir had mixed into the bloodline, with midnight black hair. What was startling was her very bright blue eyes.  
  
"Wha... what's happening?" murmured Alanna as the two girls helped her to sit up against some pillows.  
  
"It's okay, Alanna. Your in the healers wing at the Mithran Cloisters." Said the dark haired one.  
  
"Who are you? I - I don't remember your names."  
  
"I'm Bridget of Summerel, and this is Paula of K'taina." Said the blonde girl. "We've been looking after you mostly because everyone else had duties. You've been asleep for three days, by the way." Remembering what she was supposed to do when Alanna woke up, she asked, "Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Alanna of Trebond."  
  
"Very good, and how old are you?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Okay then, you know who you are. That's good." Bridget paused for a second. "Do you remember what happened in the needlework room?"  
  
"Mostly, yes." Taking sips of water from the glass Paula had poured for her, she explained what happened as it came back to her.  
  
"The boy on the edge, the one who disappeared, do you know who he was?" asked Paula.  
  
"Not really. His name was Jonathon, and I /felt/ like I knew him, but I sure I've never seen him in my life."  
  
Paula and Bridget looked at each other. "What aren't you telling me?" asked Alanna, looking from one to the other.  
  
Bridget said slowly, "This morning a messenger came from Corus. The day you were - when you went to the Edge, at that exact moment, Prince Jonathon died of a magical fever called the Sweating Sickness."  
  
"You mean - Prince Jonathon is dead?" This was not at all something Alanna had expected. Baffled, she asked the first question to come to mind. "Who is the new heir?"  
  
"Duke Roger of Conte, the King's nephew. He's a sorcerer, in Carthak at the moment, but they're sending for him as soon as possible. But even Roger of Conte can't be here in less than a month." Said Paula.  
  
"After him, it's just third and fourth cousins. It'll be a civil war if he dies without an heir."  
  
Just then a Daughter came in to relive the girls so they could get lunch, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Alanna sitting up. "Oh, thank the Goddess, you're awake!" and she ran downstairs to find the First Daughter.  
  
*_**_**_**_**_*  
  
A/N: There. I've been working on that almost every day since I posted the last chapter, so you can't tell me I'm slack. Speaking of slack authors *glares at everyone on our favourite stories list* some of you haven't updated in like four months! I mean come on, even I'm not that bad! Actually, you know who the slackest author of them all is? JK Rowling. I started reading TP in mid 2000, and since then, she's published about six new ones. But I started reading Harry Potter a few months after that, just after the fourth one came out, and she hasn't put out one since then! And have you noticed how #5 is coming out with the movie, in Feb, in March, in August, etc? and it /still/ isn't out.  
  
Anyway, enough ranting. Dose anyone know what bit I should do next? I dunno. If you tell me what bit, I'll get the next chap up sooner. If not, well you'll have to wait quite a while.  
  
Random word of the day: Nah, couldn't be bothered. You don't have to put that in your review. For those who were wondering, Adaminaby is a tiny town in the Snowy Mountains, Australia. It's near where I live, and has a population of about 1000. It's still bigger than my town though.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Punkpixie87: Wow! Thanks heaps! And I love it when people review all the chapters. What did you think of The Path of Hope?  
  
Serotonin: Yeah, it is a bit freaky.  
  
Demented-dreamer: You're right, the world will be plunged into darkness. I'm not sure when but.  
  
Amethyst Eyes: Sorry! Baird! I just always said it to myself as Barid, and I didn't think to check. I'll remember nextime. K?  
  
Keita: I'm honoured! I decided to say I kill Jon so people like you might read it. Obviously it worked. Another really good Convent fic is the Seat of the Magpie by Kalle. I love that one, but she hasn't updated in forever!  
  
Devilkitti8: Actually I'm Scorpio. I'll have to read it, but I keep forgetting to.  
  
Nessa'fur: Guess what? I found your review just before I wrote the last bit of this and now I'm gonna update. So you better update soon. K? And thanks for putting us on your list! I am thinking he might kill them. Maybe that could be the next chapter?  
  
Now I'm gonna advertise the Path of Hope again. For details, please see the previous chapter. You know you want it, really you do! And we've only had one reply so far.  
  
Guess what! It's my birthday on Sunday! I'll be 15!!! That feels OLD! We're going shopping in Canberra on Saturday, and it's going to be fun!  
  
Anyway, I'll give you a break from me now and post. Review!!!!! It can be my birthday present.  
  
~Toodles!!!  
  
Oh, one more thing, has anyone out there ever done the rock eisteddfod? Can you tell me what they were like? Cos I'm kinda obsessed! 


	6. Writing Letters

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long silence. Modem's been broke.  
  
I hope no-one out there lost houses in the Canberra bushfires, or was evacuated in the Snowy Mountains. I know a lot of people who probably were. We've barely seen the sky in days from the smoke, and ash has been falling, and we're 80km away from the nearest fire. Last night the moon was red.  
  
Disclaimer: By now you should know what's mine and what's not and that more that half of the characters and settings belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
  
Alanna's life, as hard as it was for many to believe, became considerably more enjoyable over the first three weeks after Prince Jonathon's death. She now had two people who would talk to her, who she could make laugh, and most importantly, who would listen.  
  
*****  
  
"She must come hear of her own free will. That is the most important part." The woman's voice was quiet, but the men heard every word. "Her friends are the key. Tomorrow you will go to the market place in the City of the Gods. Paula of K'taina will walk un-escorted back to the Convent at half past two. That is your chance. You must be quiet, you must be fast, and /you must not be seen/."  
  
"What's in it for us?" asked the head of the bandit company. He had oily, brown, shoulder length hair, a hooked nose and cold, light brown eyes. He looked untrustworthy, and he had proved it to numerous people.  
  
"2 silver nobles each. One now, one when you bring her to me."  
  
The man looked around at his group of six. All around the circle there were nods and smiles. /Twelve/ silver nobles for kidnapping a girl child? "You've got a deal."  
  
************  
  
"Oh, look at that one Alanna. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"  
  
"Wow! Come see this Bridget! This one's fantastic."  
  
"Paula, look at this!"  
  
Upon hearing this conversation, most people would assume the three girls were in a dressmakers shop, or a jewellers. Most people would be startled to find them in the finest arms shop in the City. (A/N Please don't get mad at me. I know how cliche it is. But trust me. It's essential to the plot.)  
  
Alanna's interest in the fighting arts had not decreased since arriving at the convent, as her father had hoped. But since an interest in the weapons their future husbands might carry - albeit a small one - was not considered un-maidenly, none of the Daughters had seen it fit to discourage her. And Alanna's interest had only tripled when Bridget, being a year older than the other two, had told her that one of the optional courses for girls in their third year was theoretical weapons and strategy. The idea, Bridget had explained, was that if a fief was under siege - as happened now and again, especially on the borders - the Lord of the fief wouldn't be leaving his people helpless under his wife. Rather, she would be able to help protect her people against the invaders.  
  
Finally, everything in the large shop had been examined (as it had on every other weekend since the Prince's death), and the three girls left the shop.  
  
"I've still got to get some sweets for my little sisters birthday," announced Bridget. "If I buy them today, I can post them when Sister Rowena (A/N Hehehe! Rowena! #&*#&@! Ah, forget it.) comes around for the mail tonight."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I've got to finish that letter to Mother this afternoon, so I can send it tonight too." said Paula. "I'll see you two back at the Convent." And with that she left.  
  
"Come on Bridget. Let's go to the shop on Avery Street. Those ones are always the best."  
  
$**$**$**$**$**$**$**$  
  
Alanna and Bridget knocked on Paula's door and then entered without waiting for a reply. There were no locks on any of the bedrooms.  
  
To their surprise, Paula was not in her room, nor in her dressing room. In fact, the only thing that had changed since they had been there that morning was a sealed envelope on Paula's dressing table. The two girls looked at each other, then Bridget picked it up.  
  
"It's addressed to us," she said, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"Open it," urged Alanna.  
  
Bridget broke the seal and unfolded the paper inside. Silently she read it and handed it over to Alanna.  
  
///Paula of K'taina is safe, but she will not remain that way for long unless you bring me what I want. Take the Jewel of Damiel to Quakewater Ford on the River Vandeline. I will be waiting there. If you bring it to me, Paula will be set free. If not, she will be harmed. Tell no-one.///  
  
Alanna was shocked. Finally, she managed to say "What's the Jewel of Damiel?"  
  
"A family heirloom," answered Bridget "It's been passed down to the first- born girl of my mother's family for nine generations. Liselia of Damiel was given it from the hand of the Great Mother Goddess Herself."  
  
"You descended from Liselia of Damiel? Wow!" exclaimed Alanna.  
  
"Yes, but I guess it's not mine anymore, is it?" said Bridget sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alanna.  
  
"Well, now it belongs to whoever who kidnapped Paula."  
  
"So we're going after her?"  
  
"What choice do we have?"  
  
#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#  
  
A/N: Yeah, short. But that's how it is sometimes. And what's more, the story has a direction for the next few chapters.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Devillkitti8: Yep! Scorpio 4eva! And I haven't updated cos I couldn't. I got the modem back an hour ago, so there.  
  
Keita: I hope this one wont die 2.  
  
Makura Koneko: Make sure you read my next one then. Of course, it's not going up till this one's finished, but it's going to be far more origional than even this! It's Alanna too.  
  
Serotonin: Yeah, we were in the Rock Eisteddfod, and I'd defiantly agree with you, especially when your director decides you have to be the same colour as your costume so he paints your feet, hands, hair and face with house paint and you have an allergic reaction to it... What I really wanted to know was what everyone's was about. Ours was and origional story about the dangers of development and the good-ness of water. I was a bit of dirt and my friend was a dead tree. Oh joy. Nah, it was pretty cool. Definitely worth it.  
  
Aer: Hmm. Good idea. I think I know how to do it...  
  
Princess Cora: Yeah, maybe. And if your hyper, read Thom Goes to the Convent. You might have already, but if not, you'd enjoy it.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! Luv you all!  
  
~Googlepuss 


End file.
